Reflections Of The Past
by DarkLord33645
Summary: Plankton reflects on his childhood memories as he takes over Bikini Bottom with the dreaded Plan Z. He even has memories of him and his former best friend Eugene Krabs. (One Shot)


As Sheldon J. Plankton stands on top of a statue of himself, citizens of Bikini Bottom are being his slaves with the chum bucket helmets over their heads mind controlling them. Everyone is doing work for Plankton. Squidward, Sandy, and even Spongebob's pet snail Gary. Plankton is holding a whip in his hand." No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!" Plankton ordered his slaves. Plankton felt very proud achieving what he achieved so far with the dreaded Plan Z. It was the best plan yet! Plankton knew that his mom and dad never would of guessed that their small baby would be an evil ruler of Bikini Bottom one day. He just knew it.

_ Age 6 Months _

Baby Plankton was in his playpen. His mom and dad came up to his playpen."How's my strong little man, huh?" Plankton's dad greeted his six month old son,Sheldon. Baby Plankton laughed happily."You know, honey, I think our little Sheldon is gonna make a name for himself one day. I just know it" Plankton's dad said to his wife and rubbed his son's head."I just hope he doesn't do anything too dangerous. I can just take his formula away from him and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it" Plankton's mom stated.

"I don't want him to do anything dangerous either, dear. But, it's not like he's gonna someday take over Bikini Bottom with some dreaded plan and make everyone slaves, and have King Neptune execute someone. He's way too sweet and small for that" Plankton's dad explained."Oh no!" Plankton's mom worriedly cried. Plankton's dad looked at his wife."Not that he would do that. He's never gonna do that" Plankton's dad reassured her."I really hope so. I would ground him for life if he ever does a thing like that" Plankton's mom seethed.

_ Age 3 _

Plankton was having a little baby play date with his best friend, Eugene Krabs. Eugene Krabs is also the same age as Sheldon. The two friends were outside in a children's factory play yard, so they wouldn't get lost outside somewhere. They just played in their little play yard thinking that nothing bad was happening in the sea. Every thing to the two was just spick and span. Never once did Sheldon think he would ever befriend Eugene and take over Bikini Bottom.

_ Age 5 _

By the time Sheldon and Eugene were in kindergarten,Sheldon learned everything faster than the other kids. He was even the smartest kid in the class. A lot of the other kids were still learning the Alphabet, but little five year old Plankton memorized the Alphabet in three weeks. During reading time, Plankton did a pretty good job learning the words in their class books.

He even helped Eugene out with the words. One time during reading time,Plankton and Eugene were reading the same book. Sheldon helped his friend out with the words he needed help the year, Eugene and Sheldon stayed with each other. Plankton even helped Eugene with more things he needed help with. But, through kindergarten as Plankton saw his teacher taking control of the class. He wondered what it would be like to take control of people for once.

_ Age 8 _

As time went one,Sheldon and Eugene stayed friends. As Plankton got even older, he still wondered what it would be like to control people. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. But, Plankton kept it a secret from everybody... even his best friend, Eugene. One day during school, eight year old Sheldon just stared off into space. He thought about what it would be like to take control of people. Little Sheldon even had dreams of being an evil ruler of Bikini Bottom, making everyone slaves.

His friend Eugene was... frozen! Because of his evil trick! He had dreams he stole King Neptune's crown and blamed it on Eugene Krabs. The king was so mad that he froze Eugene! Plankton even stole something from Eugene in his dreams... something important. But,he didn't know what. But,he was craving to have it,day after day. Okay, now these controlling thoughts have gotten way out of hand.

After school when kids started to leave,Plankton just stayed in his seat. Eugene started to leave as well, but stopped and turned to his little friend."Are you coming, Planky" Eugene asked. Little Sheldon looked at Eugene."Uh, oh no Eugene, you go ahead" Plankton told him."Okay. See you later" Eugene said and left."Yeah, sure" Plankton said. The teacher looked at her smallest, smartest student.

"Hey,Sheldon. Are you okay? You seem a little off today"the teacher asked, concerned."Yeah, I'm okay. I just got things on my mind"Plankton told her."Okay. But, if you ever want to talk to me you can"the teacher told him. The teacher walked away. Plankton left the school."Barnacles"Little Plankton cursed."Why does my mind have to think stuff like that? I mean, how evil can I get? Especially to my best friend Eugene?" Plankton wondered.

_ Age 9 _

At the age of nine, that evil dream never left Sheldon's mind. It stuck to him like, warmed up carmel sticking to your hands. He hated it. Sure, he still wondered what it felt like to control people. He still wanted it. But, he hated that dream. It made him think of himself as crazy! It's just not fair! He wanted that dream to go away fast. But, it wouldn't. One night, Sheldon went to the Goofy Goobers. Not to celebrate or have fun, but just try to be normal for a while. When the Goofy Goober came out, he and the other kids started singing the Goofy Goober theme song together. Besides Plankton. He just sat at the table in the back, farther away from the peanut. He just wasn't in the celebrating mood.

Plankton just kept on eating ice cream. That's what he liked to do when he was feeling down. Sheldon was the last customer still there when the place was closing. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to. He liked it here. He figured he's spend all the time he could here while he was still a kid until he turned into an adult and wouldn't care about this place anymore. He might not even care about this place when he turns 12, or even a teenager. Teens don't care about stupid kiddie places like these.

Plankton just got up and left the Goofy Goobers, but he didn't go home right away like he was supposed to. He just walked around for a while. Plankton came home way past his curfew! His mom was furious, and really worried about her little Plankton. If he doesn't come home by the time of his curfew. he would be in really big trouble. But, this time, Sheldon didn't care. He didn't care at all. He had... things on his mind. "Sheldon J. Plankton!" the little kids mother shouted angrily after her son came in the house. She walked up to her son with an angry look on her face.

Little Sheldon sighed."Yes mom" the little green creature sighed.

"Where have you've been!? I've been worried sick about you. It's a school night for crying out loud!" Mama Plankton cried.

"I just walked around for a while after I left the Goofy Goobers after it's closing time" Sheldon answered.

"After it's closing time! "Mama Plankton cried, shocked.

"That's it! You're not allowed to go to the Goofy Goobers on a school night anymore! From now on your curfew is nine pm. Even on the weekend. Your're only allowed to go past curfew if you're at Eugene's, but that's it, Sheldon J." Sheldon's mother scolded.

"Barnacles, mother! I didn't get hurt or eaten by a whale or anything! I just have things on my mind!" Little Sheldon shouted, angrily.

Mama Plankton gasped."Sheldon! Language! Don't talk to me like that! You know I get worried about you because of how small you are. You're my little baby" Mama Plankton told him.

Hearing the yelling, Plankton's dad came into the room. "You listen to your mother, Sheldon! Go to your room! You're grounded for the rest of the night and no more cursing! Don't say that word ever again!" Plankton's dad hollered.

"Barnacles!" Sheldon cursed again. Mama Plankton gasped.

"What did I just say!?" Plankton's dad scolded. Little Plankton stormed off to his room.

_ Age 10 _

Sheldon thought Eugene and him would never become enemies. But, the two became enemies anyways. It all started the day when Eugene and Plankton started to make their own burgers to sell. They decided to open their restaurant at the dump."Now that's one hansom looking burger" Plankton said."You said it old chum" Eugene agreed, then announced an announcement over the intercom of their restaurant."Attention! Get your Plankton and Krabs patties right here!". A tumbleweed rolls by."Do you think it was a good idea to open in the dump?" Eugene asked his little friend.

The two friends heard some music."What's that music?" Sheldon wondered out recognized the music."I'd know that theme song anywhere. It's old man Jenkins" Eugene said and walked over to where he heard the music."Old man Jenkins!" Eugene exclaimed when he saw the old man. Old man Jenkins puts a tire in his boat and said,"I just been looking for some new shoes for Ol' Bessie". Eugene spoke to the man. You've helped me and me mom through some tough times. It would be an honor if you'd be the first to try our delicious burgers" Eugene offered.

"Why I'd be happy to!" the old man insisted.

After old man Jenkins takes a bite of the burger he smiles. Sheldon and Eugene cheered, then suddenly, old man Jenkins falls over dead."I can't believe we poisoned that sweet old guy" Eugene said in a sad voice later on. He was holding a newspaper article that said "Plab Patty" KO's Old man Jenkins. The news paper also shows a picture of the dead man's face."Well, he is old" Little Plankton said.

"Hey. That guys like family to me" Eugene told the little green creature.

"Well, it was your fault the patty was tainted" Sheldon told the crab.

"You're the one who put too much seaweed in the burger" Eugene argued.

"You let it sit out too long. That's what did it! I'm taking the recipe and fixing it" Sheldon started to walk off with the recipe, but Eugene stopped him."No way, that recipe's mine!" Eugene fought. The two fought over the recipe."Stop. You're gonna... " Plankton started to say, but it was too late. The recipe tears in half, sending the two friends into opposite sides of the restaurant. Plankton walks out."You wanna fight over this recipe, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Sheldon shouted, then slams the door causing a shelf above the boiling patty, to tip and spill the jars into the cauldron. Eugene walks over to the boiling patty."Well, that's ruined. But, no use letting this go to waste. These kids'll eat anything" Eugene said to him self and licks some of the patty mix.

"I've done it. I've discovered the perfect patty batter" Eugene cheered, happily.

Meanwhile, Plankton was back at the elementary school. Plankton puts a chum bucket with meat in it while Eugene wheels in "Krabby Patties" and knocks him over. "Oh, no you don't! This is my turf" Eugene argued wanting to keep his spot."I think not, Rag Boy!" Sheldon argued."What?!" Eugene cried, angrily."Why I outta squash you right now! You little.."."Get out of my face!" Sheldon growled. Plankton and Eugene growled at each other. Kids noticed the fight the two were having."Hey, look! Nerd fight" A bully kid cried out."I bet five bucks on rag boy" a kid named Billy betted. Sheldon got an idea."Aha! We'll let the customers decide whose burger is better" Little Sheldon decided."Step right up, gents. Get a delicious Chum Burger right here" Plankton announced.

"Big Johnny will eat anything" Billy pointed out and Big Johnny walks over to Plankton's side.

"Have a Chum Burger, Johnny,sir" Sheldon offered.

Big Johnny eats it, but he looked like he hated the burger.

"Go on, sir! Tell your buddies what you think" Little Sheldon insisted, happily.

Big Johnny spits the burger out on both of his friends.

"I'm gonna try one of Rag Boy's burgers" Billy told the kids.

"Here ya are, sir. You are the first to try a Krabby Patty" Eugene said, proudly and hands him the patty.

Billy takes a bite out of the patty and instantly enjoys it."Flavor!" Billy cried, happily.

"Edible" A bully kid cries out, happily after he takes a bite.

"We can actually hold it down!" Two bully kids cried, happily.

"This is the most flavoristic sensation my still - developing taste buds have ever experienced" A girl named Abigail - Marge happily cried.

"Yay, Rag Boy!" The kids cheered as they lifted Eugene up off the ground.

"I'll show you, Krabs! I'll still that cursed recipe one day, and I won't stop till I do!" Little Sheldon promised, angrily.

_ After That day _

Little ten year old Sheldon J. Plankton wasn't himself after that day. He was angry and upset. He wanted to steal that cursed recipe his former best friend made more than anything and rule Bikini Bottom as an evil ruler. Now, he didn't care if Eugene got frozen and executed in the future or not. He needed that recipe to rule Bikini Bottom. He knew it. Little Sheldon learned way more curse words and used them often. Even if it was in front of his parents. He did get in trouble for using those words a lot, but he didn't care. This was his life and and he didn't let anyone control it, unless he was threatened to stand in the corner from his dad. If little Sheldon didn't listen when he was told to stand in the corner, there would be consequences. Mama Plankton wanted her baby boy back more than anything. She treated little Sheldon like a baby when she wanted to, which absolutely irked Sheldon.

Yes, Plankton loved his parents, but he hated being controlled and get treated like a baby. He wanted his childhood to end. Mama Plankton treated Sheldon like an infant because she wanted her happy son back, she also thought it would make him happy... and because she wanted to. She didn't want her only son to get hurt. One night, Sheldon was getting ready for bed. Mama Plankton came in to her ten year old son's room. "Ready for bed, baby?" Mama Plankton asked. Sheldon sighed."Yes mom" he replied.

Sheldon got into bed. Mama Plankton kissed her son on the head."Good night, my little baby" she cooed."Ah mom. I'm not a baby" Little Plankton groaned. Mama Plankton turned off his light and left the room. After laying there for a while, Plankton had an evil idea right before he fell asleep and he loved it. It was his first idea of how to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. The next day at school, Sheldon saw his former best friend, Eugene hanging out with the popular kids, The one eyed creature was still considered an outcast, a nerd. Krabs wouldn't have that formula if it wasn't for him. Now, Krabs was considered popular.

That made the young Plankton even more angry. It just wasn't fair! Why does this stuff always have to happen to him. Eugene still had kids come to their restaurant after school. Even on the weekends. That was it. After school, Sheldon J. Plankton would try to steal that blasted formula. Then, he would make those patties and be popular instead of Krabs. Right after school, kids followed Eugene to the restaurant. Little Plankton followed behind them, trying not to get caught. At the dump. Eugene went inside the restaurant and started cooking. The kids smelled the sweet, delicious tasting smell of the patties. Their mouths started watering. Even Plankton started to act like the kids around the delicious smell of the burgers. Plankton started moaning, an I want that moan over the patties, but stopped himself. He had to get to work. He can moan after he got the formula.

Sheldon walked off and snuck inside the restaurant. The little green creature saw Eugene cooking those famous patties. Finishing up the first patty, Eugene went up to the window."Okay! Who's the first one up to have this Krabby Patty!?" Eugene called. Instantly, the kids shot their hands up, begging for the patty."There you go sir" Eugene said as he handed the patty to one boy. The boy paid Eugene."Thanks" the boy thanked, happily and walked off with the patty. Sheldon looked and saw the formula way up high on the shelf."That's it!" Little Plankton whispered and walked over to the counter.

He climbed up on the counter and then, climbed up on the objects to get to the shelf to grab the formula. Excitement ran through the small Plankton's body. This was it! This was his victory! Or maybe it wasn't. Sheldon grabbed the bottle and got down from the shelf onto the object, but he lost his grip and the bottle fell down and crashed into pieces on the counter.

Eugene heard the crash."Ooh" he said when he heard the crash. Eugene looked and saw the bottle smashed into pieces."What the?" Eugene wondered and walked over to the formula. He grabbed the formula and looked up to see his ex best friend, Sheldon. Eugene glared at the little green creature."Sheldon" Krabs growled. The young Plankton was nervous."Hi Krabs. Long time no see" Sheldon nervously greeted. "Yeah, long time no see in deed" he said.

"Looks like I gotta hide this from you better, eh, Plankton".

"Hey, what's taking so long with our patties?" A kid asked.

Eugene grabbed Sheldon and walked over to the window.

"Here's what's taking so long with your patties" Eugene said, revealing Sheldon to the kids.

"Now, lets not be hasty" Little Plankton said.

"You" A kid growled and pointed Plankton in the eye."Ow" Plankton said.

Eugene threw Sheldon onto the floor."Ow!" Sheldon cried in pain.

He got up and pointed at his former friend."You'll see, Krabs. One day I will get that blasted formula and become an evil ruler of Bikini Bottom. You won't be able to do anything about it because you'll be frozen by King Neptune himself!" Sheldon shouted, angrily. The kids ooed. Eugene just let out a little titter."Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it, Plankton" Eugene tittered. The kids ooed once again. Ten year old Plankton growled and turned around to walk away. He turned back to Krabs and pointed at him."You'll all see!" Plankton shouted and walked away.

_ Present _

Now, as an adult, Sheldon J. Plankton's nightmare really did come true. The citizens of Bikini Bottom were his slaves and Spongebob and Patrick were gone. The two kids went off to the dreaded Shell City to get King Neptune's crown back to save . That just made Plankton laugh. Two kids who like to eat at Goofy Goobers were really going out into Shell City and come back alive! Plankton thought it was to good to be true. He thought Spongebob and Patrick would never come back to Bikini Bottom and that they would be as good as dead. Plankton already hired a vicious cold - blooded predator named Dennis to take care of those two. Plankton thought no one would be able to stop him now. A few days have passed and it was the day that Plankton would be able to watch his ex best friend, Eugene Krabs be executed.

Inside the Krusty Krab 2, Plankton is walking in."Well, Krabs, you know what today is" he asked his former friend and looks at the calendar. On the calendar it says the date was March 13. But, that wasn't right."Sorry about this calendar" Sheldon apologizes and changes it."March 14. Wait, that's not right. It should say the day that Krabs fries!" Plankton laughed evilly. Sheldon J. Plankton looked out the window and sees King Neptune and Mindy arrive. He chortles."Guess who's here" Plankton chortled. Plankton was more than ready to watch his former best friend, Eugene Krabs die. Even though Plankton was really the one to blame for all of this. He was the one who took the King's crown. All thanks to the dream he had as a kid.

 **_ Authors Note: Well, what do you think? I do not own Spongbob. Please favorite, follow and review. Thank You. _**


End file.
